The Tomorrow With The Ring
by Crazzanimefantic
Summary: (Self-Written Sequel to OTRFK Series. This is purely what I assumed will happen afterwards. They are in no way related to the Author's actual story.) Chapter 1: Mother Knows Best. Featuring Mrs Kazuki Riko, Yuichi's mother. From a mother's perspective on how she reacts upon discovering her son's relationship with a man.


Hello Everybody! If you are wondering why I'm here with this story, it would be because of the fact that i just finished reading OTRFK Vol5! I'm really sad that the series had ended after all these years. OTRFK was my first Yaoi/Shounei-Ai Manga. I remembered encountering it by mistake and had read it and had fallen into the deep world of Yaoi. I definitely didn't regret my choice, for I loved Kazuki and Wataru and all the characters in there so much! 4 years had gone by since the first time I stumbled upon OTRFK, when this ended, I felt a little empty.

I wanted to write this as a form of continuing my love for The RING FINGER and the characters. Also, as a form of thanks. I had learnt so much from these characters!

Disclaimer: OTRFK doesn't belongs to me. This story is truly fictional and not in any case related to the actual plot by the Author.

Read on then!

Warning! Unbeta-ed and Possible OOC!

* * *

**Mother Knows Best: Kazuki Riko**

There he is again, on the phone with a gentle smile on his face. His more-than average features soften to the point of utmost happiness and love. His usual adult-like façade gone, replaced by an expression of carefree and innocence. His smile, the very same smile which attracts countless females brighten, making even the shiniest star appeared dimed under his presence.

Who could he be talking to? I wondered to myself, during the first time when I saw him talking on the phone with that beautiful expression. Could that boy finally come out of his senses and had landed himself a girlfriend? I was happy for him. It's about time, was what I thought as I left him alone on his phone.

I saw him talking on the phone a plenty times after then. And most of the time, he had the same expression, eyes sparkling and his tone arrogant but caring. I was almost confirmed that he was chatting with his girlfriend. Eager and anxious, but I didn't probe further. Believing that when the time is right, my little boy will introduce his partner to us. And so, I waited.

Finally, my curiosity got better of me. "What is she like?" I had asked quite obviously when it's only the two of us present one day. That boy froze for a moment, and then looked at me with those respectful and confused eyes. "Who's the 'she', Mother?" My son replied. Trying to play innocent? That perplexed face looked funny on him. I did not bother hiding my amusement, giggling like a little girl who had discovered a big secret. But I said nothing further, thinking that my little boy was probably too shy to confess. All right then, I had thought, this shall be a secret between the two of us, until he is ready. And so, I waited some more.

Slowly but steadily, my little boy is changing. He was still the mature, thoughtful son I raised from birth, but he seemed different now. But it's a good kind of different, and not the bad kind that his older brother had once gone through. I could fathom any reason for his change, but the mysterious 'girlfriend' soon came to mind. Whoever the girl is, she must have done something to influence the change. I gave my approval to their 'secret' relationship and the girl then. Day by day, as I see my son growing, I became more curious about the hidden girl whom my boy refused to tell us of. Unable to keep quiet any further, I approached my son again. "Don't you think it's about time to introduce her to the family?" My boy was in the middle of his university graduation assignment when I interrupted. This time, I was sure to get my point across and understood. My clever son got it immediately, but he avoided my gaze for a few moments. His eyes were hidden under his bangs and his lips quivered slightly, like he was scared for some reason. "Not now Mother, not now." For the first time, my obedient son had rejected me. Shock beyond words, I was unable to respond. Then I realized, maybe the two had a fight and were not on speaking terms. Not wanting to push any further, I acknowledged his answer and left. Maybe it really isn't the right time for the meeting, I agreed. I had waited for so long. I can wait a little while longer.

A few months later, my boy graduated from T-University and upon my persistent requests, moved back home for a few weeks. I sat on his old bed while I watched him arranged his stuff around the room. That was when a velvet cube-shaped box caught my eye. I opened it, and inside, lay a silver ring. A rather simple and unattractive ring, I thought, when I unconsciously compared it to my own wedding ring. The ring had almost no decorations, but a thin gold line in the middle. Proposal! Was the first thought that came to my mind. But I rejected the idea when I closely inspected the ring and found it to be of some age; having scratched and worn more than a few times. If my son had it for quite some time, why hadn't I seen it before? Surely, he had worn it, or how could the worn out state be explained? Then, something flash through my mind and I remembered. A few years back when he was a junior in High School, there was a time when my extroverted son had suddenly became so withdrawn. I distinctly remembered how worried everyone was at his sudden change in behavior, and he wouldn't even let out what's bothering him. Then, there were times when I caught him gazing at a certain object with a forlorn and distanced expression. The certain object was the very ring that I was looking at! I didn't expect him to keep this ring till now, he must have treasured the ring so very much. As sudden as the depressed state came, it was gone in an instant when he received a call from Toukou and had dashed out of the house frantically. Then, I was thankful that my son had returned to normal and didn't care too much about the events that had transpired. Now that I thought of it, had this ring got something to do with that time? "Mother, Mrs Mitobe is here to visit you." My son's voice shook me back to reality and I quickly returned the ring to its original state. I left, pushing all thoughts about the ring to the back of my head.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Kazuki." A young man whose one year my son junior drop by for a visit. "Is Kazuki around?" It had been a long time since I last saw the boy, and I was amazed that the two were still in contact. The last time I saw him was when Yuichi was in his last year of High School. "Fuji-kun?" At my old age, I had a problem remembering names and faces, but this boy somehow was etched in my mind. It could be his shy and respectful demeanor that left an impression, or the fact that he was the first junior whom my son brought home or…I let my eyes trailed down to his nervously clenched fists. The fact that he had the exact same ring as Yuichi…

Wait. What?

Then it hit me.

All the refusals for a meeting with the girlfriend.

The change in behavior.

Those warm smiles to the phone.

The sudden decision to move out after High School.

There was no 'girlfriend' all along… only one huge misunderstanding, a perfectly kept secret and a Fuji Wataru.

I must had a pretty scary on my face now, as Fuji rushed to my side and held me tightly, while yelling for my younger son. Yuichi appeared within seconds and grabbed hold to my other side and help me to the couch.

I was numbed. I couldn't hear the frantic cries nor see the panicked faces of the two young men who were the cause of my distress. My son, my Yuichi, had fallen in love with a man? Is this some kind of sick joke played by the heavens? I wanted to laugh so badly at whoever decided on this joke. My Yuichi can get any female he wants, but why would he settle for someone his own gender? Someone younger than him to boot.

I wanted to lash out at them. How could they deceive me? All these years, I was happily anticipating the meeting of my daughter-in-law, to find out that my beloved son had lied to me. How could I have failed to see the signs?

As a mother, I should have known. The first time I saw that boy, I knew something was amiss between them. My Yuichi wasn't the type to bring any random friend home. Even if it was a really close friend, Yuichi would never bring him or her home for quite a few times.

I don't know what to feel now. Sad? Anger? Regret? It's all too late for that, wasn't it?

"Mother! Mother! Are you feeling alright?" Yuichi called out to me and he clasped on to my hands tightly. Fuji-kun looked at me worriedly while he placed his hand on Yuichi's shoulders. That action alone seemed so natural that no one would suspect anything unusual about the two. Now that I found out their relationship, even the most casual act screams 'not-mere-friends' to me.

What should I do now? Or rather, what can I do?

Demand them to stop this _wrong_ relationship? And suffer the consequence of my son hating me and my family falling apart?

Or accept them? That would mean bearing with the gossips about my son having a male lover and not getting any grandchild from Yuichi.

"I'm alright. Just feel a little giddy." I lied as I rubbed my temples to prove my words. The two young men looked visibly relaxed but worry still evident on their faces.

"Do you want us to take you to a doctor?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just getting old and experiencing dizziness is normal for my age."

The two tried to convince me to visit the doctor but after much assurance that I was fine, they stopped pestering me to the doctor's. However, Yuichi decided to stay home with me to make sure I was really fine.

"Mother, do you need anything? I will make you some porridge if you are hungry." Yuichi stayed by my bedside after he bid Fuji-kun farewell.

"I don't have the appetite for anything. Let me take a rest. I will be fine after sleeping." Yuichi nodded and left the room quietly.

To reject or to accept? I have no answer to that.

Until the day when Yuichi is confident enough to come out to us, I will feign ignorance of their relationship.

Until the day comes, I will wait.

I had waited for so long, I will wait for a little while more.

* * *

How was it?

*I'm uncertain of the name of Kazuki's mother. 'Riko' is purely made up.

Please leave a review!

Next Chapter: Mother Knows Best: From Wataru's mother's perspective.


End file.
